


We are your what!

by Awenseth



Series: Era of the New King [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Adventure, F/M, Gen, Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a storm the Strawhat Crew comes across a ship similar to theirrs, but the crew of that ship has a secret which will be revealed in a fight against their enemies. Luffy and co are in for a big surpraise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are your what!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is probably one of my oldest fanfictions which had been written into one of my fic-notebooks and thus some things will be different seeing that at that time in the story when this was done the Crew only had left Alabasta and agreed for Robin to stay on the ship.

Itt was a peaceful sunny day on the board of the Going Marry, Luffy and his friends where doing what they did every day if there was no island or trouble in sight. Sanji was cooking and flirting with Nami who come into the kitchen to have some tea after having spent some time with taking care of her orange trees, Zoro was sleeping and Robin was reading one of her archeology books while Chopper watched the waves in fascination. Everything was normal, but then Usopp came running and stopped in the middle of the deck, looking panicked befoe screaming.

"Hey, there's a ship! And it's coming nearer to us!" so everybody looked to the right where he was pointing at.

Tehere was really a ship, itt had the same size as theirs, the only diference was that there was a dragon head instead a that of a sheep's on the front of the ship. The ship seemed to be a little bit damaged, but that was not surprising in the least, three days ago there was a wery heavy storm which made navigating rather hard and even if one found an island to dock the ship still would recieve some damage. Luffy was really excited about the ship and with his Devilfruit powers he threw himself and the protesting others literally on the other ship. When they landed, rather uncomforterably, and after some tries sucesfully stood up they saw in the middle of the ship a boy around 14 or 15 with green hair and blue eyes blinking at them. He had the somewhat similar clothes on as Zoro, he had also three sword's, two of them were already in his hand's. When he saw them he lowered his swords and called back. 

"Hey! We have visitors!" As he said this a boy and a girl around his age come out of one of the cabins, the boy was an inch shorter then the girl. Both had black hair and blue eyes, the boy had a reddish-purple armless button up T-shirt and blue yeans on which' legs ended above his knees and sandals. The girl meanwhile had a black top and black baggie pants on with boot's, she also had a black wristband and a black hat on.

"Who are you?"asked a very confused Robin, somehow she could not shake the feeling of that there was something strangely familiar about them.

"Hay, my name is Ray and I'm the captain of the Black Dragon pirates and this is my cousin and first-man in charge Lin. He over there is Akon, he is our main swordfighter." said the boy.

When our friends opened their mouths to say something they heard a scream behind a door...

"Nooo...!"

Everyone run to the door from where the scream came from, the boy's broke the door down and wanted at the same time inside so they were stuck in the doorway.

"Ehm...Lin,...could you be so kind and well, help us, ehm... with our little problem." Ray called back to his cousin a bit nervously. 

"Sure boys." said Lin smirking and you could see that the two boys were extremely struggling to come free before she could "help".

Nami and Robin looked confused to each other then to the boys before turning to the girl who took a step forth, smirking evily. Then the eyes of the two women went wide when Lin's right fist begun burning, the boys weren't stuck anymore, but they were a little bit burnt, thanks to a little raven head. When everybody was normal again they looked around. They where in a kitchen, in the middle stood three people who were in the middle of arguing. A boy around 16 who had blue hair and green ayes, he had a white shirt with brown pants and boot's on. On his right stood a girl with long blonde hair and brown ayes, she wore a white dress, Usopp thought that she looked much like Kaja and there was another girl who had been the one who had screamed. She had also blonde hair, just a little bit darker and shorter then that of the other girl, her ayes were also a darker shade of brown. She wore a blue top and a matching blue skirt and sandals, she also had a pink apron on so they guessed that she is the ship's cook. The three were arguing over something.

"Ehm...guys." said Ray, but didn't gain any attention. "Would you please STOP!" he yelled an now that made them finaly cease the argument and turn in the direction of their captain. "As I wanted to say, these are my other crew members." said the boy calmly whle said members looked wide eyed at their visitors before managing to compose themselves. " This is Nina, she is our cook as you can see and she's also a quiet good navigator she also my cousin just like Lin." said the captain while pointing to the girl in blue. "And this is our doctor Midori and he over there is Sam our ship was a present from his mother to us."

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

The day after this event was normal well as normal as a day after such a meeting could be, and Luffy asked their new friends to stay with them for a bit or at least as long till both of their ships are fully repaired. They went to a little island nearby to do the needed repairs, on that evening they had also a little party where Sanji and Nina made a cooking competition to see who was the better of them. They were equally good in the option of their joined crews.

It was already late in the night and everybody was sound asleep except Robin, she tried to sleep but she simply couldn't. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't put a finger on it what it was. After a hour passed like this she tossed the blanket aside and went quietly out of the cabin so she wouldn't wake Nami up. She went of off the ship and headed to the cliff near to them. When she come to reach the top she was stunned to see that someone was already there. She couldn't see who the other person was so she tried to sneak closer, but then something caught her ankle. When she looked down she was stunned to see a hand sticking out from the ground and holding her ankle, but this couldn't be, she didn't use her powers! Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she finaly looked the person in the eyes as she turned around. 

It was Ray!

Robin could feel it when the hand let her go, but she did not move, now something other was holding her in place. Ray looked into her in the eyes, he could see her fear and confusion. Her fear, from him...

He didn't want to scare her.

"Ehm...sorry for that Robin, I didn't know that you were here so I kind of reacted out of instinct." said Ray grinning nervously.

Robin wanted away from him, she did not understand how he could use those powers, she turned around and wanted to run but he held her wrist tightly. She tried to brake free to use her powers, but they strangely didn't activate, she wanted to scream but there came no tone. The panic grew in her.

"Robin pleas hear me out I ca...", but she only wanted away from him, at least for as long as she could figure out what is going on.

"No, let me go!" she tried to escape from him.

"Mom please..." this made Robin stop struggling, but instead she stared wide eyed at the equally shocked boy standing before her.

_**Next morning...** _

"Have you found them?" asked Lin from the others as they all gathered near the beach.

"No, we looked everywhere, but nothing." said Usopp when he and Midori come back, panting slightly from all the running and calling.

"Now where could they be..." asked Nina deep in thought, her cousin was was just impossible sometimes, when they heard laughter from behind them.

When they turned around to see who it was they saw seven people standing heavily weaponed behind them. The boy who laughed was wery tall and mature looking for his age, he had curly black hair and black, evil looking eyes.

"Morat! What are you doing here and what did you to my cousin and Robin!" yelled Lin suddenly wery angry, she could not believe that these guys were also here on top of everything that had happened.

"So your little cousin-pu is missing. Oh, poor Linny, are you worried about him?" said a mocking voice from the side of the black haired guy.

"Shut up Flon!" demanded Nina, stepping beside her cousin, a staff held tightly in her right hand.

The other boy who spoke had short blond-brown hair and tanned skin, he wore sunglasses and much to the guys disturbance a very pink jacket which on top of it all was decorated with feathers.

"Who are those guys?" asked Sanji the two girls who were still glaring at the with good chance enemies.

"These are the Dominance pirates, the captain is Morat, he is very dangerous and the boy behind him is Flon he's the son of Don Flamingo." Nina explained in a venomous voice while still holding her wapon, ready to use it. 

"Yes and my dad's one of the 'Seven Samurai of the Sea' so you better be careful." said the boy grinning widely, though most simply ignored him.

"Enough with the chatting, this is not a tea party! Kill them!" yelled Morat after having had enouhg from standing around, taking his sword out and making a move in Lin's direction when suddenly...

"No, you will not hurt them!" yelled a male voice above them.

It was Ray who had arrived back with Robin just in time to hear the command for the attack.

"And you think that you can stop the son of the great pirate Black Beard!?" he asked the other captain while the Strawhats blinked, they had heard that name before!

"My dad beat your dad to a plump on their last fight!" responded Lin from somewhat behind her cousin, glad that he was unhurt.

"What!" yelled everybody of the Strawhats, they were still mostly confused by all of this what was going on.

"Fight!"yelled everybody of the two other crews and begun fighting each other fully ignoring the confused pirates who at least stepped a few meters farther back, well after dragging their captain with them.

_**Two hours later**_

Everybody was sitting in a circle on the beach, Morat and his crew were tied up tightly and hanging down from a big tree and still KO. Itt was very quiet now after the fight, but then...

"Oh, no! I forgott to bring back mo...ehm... I mean Robin." said Ray, catching himself in time before he gave away an obvious secred if the others had not managed till now to figure out what was going on here _'Good job, I almost said it again...'_ thought the boy when he started running of to get her when he stopped dead in his tracks, face going pale. He stared blankly on a spot between the trees, as the others turned to see what was wrong everybody went pale, but mostly the younger pirates. 

There stood Robin, smiling at them and on her left stood a woman that looked just like her only a little bit older!

"Mo...mo...mom.." was all that Ray could bring out, then he fainted which sent him out of motion for almost a whole hour. 

"Are you all right?" asked elder Robin her son, a small, amused smile on her lips. _'He's very much like him.'_ she thought fondly.

"Yes. Just a little bit dizzy." he answered while placing a hand on his forehead, he did usualy not embrass himself like this, but there was always a time for a first.

"Ehm..." at the sound every gaze turned to Nami."Could you pleas explain to us these weird thing's that happened to us in the last hours?" asked the girl in an annoyed tone, she was frustrated and wanted answers.

"You remember the storm four days ago?" they nodded, it was hard to forgett that storm. "It seem to have by accident opened a portal to the past and so the kids come here." older Robin explained, she knew that her past self had already discussed the existence of places in the world where the fabric of dimensions is rather thin and could easily open up gates to either other worlds or even into other time frames so she would believe her.

"Ok, that makes sense we had even a discussion about this two months ago, but what have you to do with them?" asked Nami, now partialy more relaxed that some parts of the puzzle got into place, then she noticed that by this point both Robin's had a blush on their cheeks which made her curiousity raise upwards again.

"Well...ehm, you see...Ray is...he is my son or will be."stammered younger Robin at which everybody stared gapping at her then at Ray.

"You mean, that they came from the future, and that he's your son!-said Nami in disbelief, the two Robins and Ray, who was sill laying in the sand, nodded in confirmation.

"And who is his father?" asked Zoro curiously, then he knew now that Akon must be his future son, it was not that hard to gues if you have got the important facts together. 

Everybody was waiting for her answer with impatient looks on their faces it was at this point that younger Robin stood up and went to her future husband and kissed him full on the lips. Everyone of the Strawhat went pale in a minute and were gapping as they watched the two deepen the kiss. How did Luffy even know how to do that?

_'This must be a nightmare. Somebody pleas wake me up!', 'She can't be serious, can she?', 'How romantic.' 'I think I'm going to get sick.', 'I'm dreaming, this isn't real!'_ were the thoughts of their friends. When they finaly broke apart for air they were smiling at each other, sure Luffy was at the start a little bit confused but he felt happy.

"So, now that you kno...", but Nina was interupted in her words then out of nowhere come the Going Marry!

When they looked up at the ship they saw Luffy, he was also a little bit older and more mature looking and both female members of his crew needed to agree that he certainly looked good. He waved to the ground and with his gum-gum powers caught elder Robin around the waist and pulled her up the ship, setting the woman down beside himself.

Then the others also come up to the deck.

"Is everything ok?" asked Midori confused while looking up at her father who seemed to be fidgetting, like he tended to do if nervous.

"Nothing sweaty, we're just playing." said elder Usopp to his daughter which meant for their kids that something come up again and the Marines were hunting after them, or better put one of two people, the others were after their last check still being treated or their ships were still trashed.

The kids wanted to ask more, but then at least 200 Marine ship's came rushing towards the Going Marry.

"Ehm...Akon, me and your mom will come home late." said elder Zoro a little bit nervously to his son which made his younger self raise an eyebrow at the strange message, but he could not ask because the other ship sailed away rather shiftly.

"Monkey D. Luffy! Come back here!" yelled a familiar man from the first ship, itt was Smoker, there were also Tashigi, Corby and Helmepho, the duo was currently there on a study for the role of general and second in command due to Garp being on a vacation.

"Roanna Zoro! You come immediately back here, now!" yelled a wery angry Tashigi from beside Smoker.

"No, we can talk about itt when we are home, ok darling." elder Zorro called over loudly while his younger self almost chooked on air. 

"Come not with _'darling' Zoro!"_ then she saw the kids and blushed a little in embrassment. "Uhm... Akon, you know that you must be careful when a fight occures and which the track record you seemed to inherit from your father and the pick to be a pirate this is an obvious occurence to happen and don't come with _'I'm a great sword fighter'_. Ok, me and your dad will come home late or when I get him." she said, at that time on the beach stared everyone of the younger crew at a very red swordfighter.

"If you're ready with lecturing your son, there is a 'Pirate King' and his crew that we must catch." said Smoker, ignoring the chooked gasps or excited yell from the beach. "After them!" he ordered his men.

And so begun the cashing, but luckily they took Morat and co. with, courtesy of Ray's additional powers which he had inherited from his dad. After they were out of sight everything become calm again in most parts, but there on the beach still stood some very dumbfoulted pirates and it become even worse and more confusing for them then there come Ace's ship with him and Nojiko sitting on it! Nami felt close to fainting at the sight of her sister with Luffy's brother, she was suddenly having her suspicions regards the two female cousins of the young captain from the future. 

"Lin! Have you seen your aunts and uncles?"asked the captain of the White Beard pirates while Nami staggered a bit.

"Yes, you can find them in front of the Marine ship's." Lin called over to her father. 

"Hah...he might be the 'Pirate King', but he's the same little troublemaker." said the man and shook his head in mock sorrow as he went after his little brother.

"Ehm...so, has anyone questions about the future?" asked Ray after a few minutes of staring at the sea, his cheeks slightly red from embrasment about the event of the last fev minutes.

Our friends didn't respond to the question, then after an additional minute they all fainted, well...almost everyone. Luffy was still holding Robin in his arm's, both of them were smiling and seemed to not be as overwhelmed by the whole situation as the other members of their crew.

Owari


End file.
